Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/Sacred Genealogy
Sacred Genealogy is a fangame that was successfully funded in Patreon and Kickstarter 2x and Indiegogo, by Patreon Kickstarter superbacker co-creators on Kickstarter for 3 months in two to four phases, total of 6 months, and Indiegogo twice in two phases, for 4 months in two to three phases, total of 8 months, with payout of $150-200 million on Kickstarter Phase Projects with 250-1.300k backers or more and Indiegogo with 32 million for 100k backers or more, with independent crowdfunding of 250 million each, with help of Patrons of Patreon and at least 1 billion from GoFundMe and at least 4 billion from Etherium to make sure that company will buy Disney, Valve, Blizzard to ultimately prevent copyright issues and infringements.... It is the subsidary of Sacred Lineage which has institute, blockchain, healthcare, travel, etc. History Patreon game-developer co-creators began its Kickstarter game project launch date on April 26, 2019, right after Avengers Endgame. The phase 1 of a Kickstarter project was funded successfuly in the end of July 2019. The second phase of a Kickstarter game project was launched in August 2019, and was successfuly funded in November 2019, with total sum of over $150 million plus 250 million from independent funding, along with total backers of 500 to 600 thousand (100 thousand recurring backers + 400-500 thousand new/old backers). The Indiegogo campaign was launched at the same time as second phase of Kickstater and was successfully funded in December 2019 with total of average $40 million. Certain game developing Patreon creators+ Kickstarter creators teamed up with independent game developers such like 505 Games, Intl Club games, Blizzard and Valve have helped up shape up the game for 5 years before its full development. In 2025, the closed beta was finally done and the game was finally finished and was officially released worldwide in September 21, 2015. It was now on its development in January 2020, to be fully developed in 5 years or more. The closed alpha began early in 2020 as it was open to high-tier patrons of Patreon and backers of Kickstarter. Few years later, the closed beta began and there were lots of updates before its final release. There are several editions such like Patreon-exclusive deluxe edition add-on and Kickstarter-exclusive limited edition add-on and Special edition. There is also a Sacred Genealogy series on Netflix Original, with 4 age groups as separate ones. (All with very decent and way less inapproriate, 7 with slightly decent and neutrally inapproriate, 13 with less decent and more inappropriate, and 16 with least decent and most inapproriate). There are games with 3 age groups (Everyone 10+ Edition with more decent and more revealing clothing and less inapproriate content with kid-friendly stuff, less scary but more light-hearted with dark fantasies, Teen with so suggestive content and somewhat inappropriate content and Mature Intense Edition with least decent and most inappropriate.). Also, it has graphic novels, comics and literacy novels that would have 8 books with around 1000 pages each. BREAKDOWNS BREAKDOWN: * Platform: Steam, PC, PS?, XBox?, N?, Apple, IOS, GOG * Genre: MMORPG, RPG, Fighting, MOBA, Visual Novel, Strategy... * Store: itch.io, Gumroad, Steam, Battlenet, Amazon, Enty * Release date: September 21, 2025. * Editions: Retail Standard Edition. Patreon-exclusive Patron edition, Kickstarter-exclusive Backer edition, Special Edition, Sacred Edition, Complete Edition, Legacy Edition, along with DLCs and Expansion Sets/Packs (Digital copy with complete PSD and PDF files/Physical copy with hardcover novels). * Price: $39.99 on Steam, not free (must purchase this to be free to play in very limited features, may become premium subscriber to enter more features, or patron from Patreon or backer from Kickstarter. To do this, you must link Patreon and Kickstarter accounts in-game. No word from Indiegogo) * Optional Price: $199.99, with Premiums and additional VXP gain plus 6 month subscription like that from World of Warcraft... * Player(s): Single player (offline) and Multiplayer (online) * Mods?: Only on Single Player. * Size: Around 3-30GB... (Requires 10-100GB free space, 1-8GB RAM.) (it depends) * Specs: Pentium Intel I7+, Radeon/Graphic Cards optopnal... Bonus feed: Achievements: (We got 132 achievements so far!) * 10 Patreon Patron Badges (Patreon Patrons: 500, 1000, 2500, 5000, 10000, 25000, 30000, 40000, 60000, 100000) * 12 Backer Badges (Kickstarter Backers: 5k, 10k, 20k, 50k, 70k, 100k, 150k, 200k, 250k, 300k, 400k, 500k) * 10 Twitter Badges (Twiter Followers: 1k, 5k, 10k, 50k, 100k, 500k, 1m, 5m, 10m, 50m) * 10 Youtube Badges (Youtube Subscribers: 1k, 5k, 10k, 50k, 100k, 500k, 1m, 5m, 10m, 50m) * 9 Retweet Badges (Retweets: 1k, 5k, 10k, 50k, 100k, 500k, 1m, 5m, 10m) * 9 Facebook Badges (Facebook Likes: 1k, 5k, 10k, 50k, 100k, 500k, 1m, 5m, 10m) * 4 Badges of Tumblr Followers * 4 Vine Badges (Overall Vines: 50, 100, 150, 500) * Four Daily Vine Challenges * Four Badges of Weekly Fan Art Challenges * Four Badges of Weekly Concept Art Challenges * Four Badges of Weekly Patron Vote Challenges from our Patreon * Four Badges of Weekly Backer Vote Challenges from our Kickstarter campaign * Four Badges of Weekly Comics Challenges * Four Badges of Weekly Discord Challenges (with those who pledged on Patreon to include its rewards) * Four Badges of Weekly Reddit Challenges (with those who pledged on Patreon to include its rewards) * 8 Badges Of Photographies (5, 10, 25, 40, 70, 100, 150, 200) * 4 Badges of Overall Fanart (100, 200, 300, 400) * 4 Badges of Overall Concept Art (5, 10, 20, 40) * 4 Badges of Overall Patreon Feed * 4 Badges of Overall Kickstarter Updates * 4 Badges of Overall 3d (7, 12, 30, 60) * 4 Badges of Overall fanvideo (3, 6, 12, 15) Achievements #2 (Patron and Backer Unlocks) * PSD Files: All patrons of all tiers from Patreon pledging $10 tier on Patreon get pretty cool concept artworks! Requires $1,000 per month in Patreon page. Higher-tier Patrons get high-res stuff, * PDF files: All backers of all tiers from backing the $35 tier on Kickstarter Project get pretty good digital guidelines! Requires stretch goal of $2,500,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns. Plus physical copies will be delivered to favorable locations. High-tier Backers get better PDF. * Patreon-Tan OR Patreon Mascot OR Sir Patreon: All patrons pledging $10 tier on Patreon get the muscular guy with fox ears. Requires 5 Achievement Points. If you are not becoming a patrom from patreon, then pledge to get him for free. Requires VIP +1. * Kickstarter-Tan: All backers pledging $25 on Kickstarter Project before campaign's permanent end will get the girls. If you are not a Backer, you won't be able to get them anymore, unless you are a superbacker permanently, you will get them for free! Requires stretch goal of $3,000,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns. Requires VIP1+. * Anima's Being: All backers backing $60 tier on Kickstarter Project to get it. Requires 10 Achievement Points. Requires stretch goal of $3,250,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns. * Hidden Worlds: Requires 15 Achievement Points. All Premium Subscribes will access to it. * Player Kill Mode: All backers from Kickstarter and patrons from Patreon get PK mode unlocked exclusively. Requires 15 Achievement Points. Must have complated one PVP Quest. Requires stretch goal of $3,000,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns and $1,000 per instance in Patreon, and VIP1+. It is exclusive to Curators (Patrons of Patreon plus Backers of Kickstarter) * Ascendancy: 15 Achievement Points and stretch goal of $3,000,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaign. * Boss Rush Mode: Requries 20 Achievement Points and stretch goal of $3,000,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaign. * New Game Plus On Offline: Requries 25 Achievement Points and stretch goal of $3,000,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaign. * Kid Friendly Content: Requires 30 Achievement Points (less revealing designs on all genders and every beongs and inapproriate content has been toned down significantly for children, meant for E10 rating...) * Mature Edition: Requries 35 Achievement Points (more gore, more strong language and inapproriate bits as seen on Netflix's Big Mouth, meant for M rating). * Instance Improvement Mode: Requries 40 Achievement Points * Transcendence:Requries 40 Achievement Points * Rebirth: Requries 45 Achievement Points and stretch goal of $3,000,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns. * Loyalty Shop: Requries 50 Achievement Points and stretch goal of $3,500,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns. * Soul Link Bonus: Requires 50 Achievement Points and stretch goal of $2,000,000 in Kickstarter. The PAtreon co-creators will have Patron-Only Discord role in Discord Chat to include Discord rewards as to get Runescape-like Soul Link bonus to increase distance and equally share damage/healing/buffs. Higher-tier patrons will also get increased distance and power. For those with Discord Nitro will increase the potential even further. * Spirit Link Bonus: Requires 50 Achievement Points and stretch goal of $2,000,000 in Kickstarter. It will have special Patron Flair from Patreon, separating from Super Backer flair on those on Kickstarter. This will enable a subject that will get self buff/healing as the player character heals on his/her member. * Soul Split Bonus: Requires 50 Achievement Points. This is for those who pledged as a Superbacker from Kickstarter will extra split healing/buff. * Abdication: Requires 60 Achievement Points and stretch goal of $5,500,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns. * Conquest: Requires 65 Achievement Points and stretch goal of $5,500,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns. Requires VIP7+ * Galaxy Institute: Requires 90 Achievement Points and stretch goal of $7,500,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns. Requires VIP6+ * Vengeance Mode: Requires 100 Achievement Points and stretch goal of $9,000,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns. Requires VIP7+ * Interview with devs in secret dev room: Requires 110 Achievement Points, stretch goal of $9,000,000 in Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns, VIP7, Legacy Subscription and $80+ Patrons and $750 +Backers. Must have ascended 100 times, transcended 100 times. * Glorious Interview with devs in secret dev room: Save as above, but requires $10,000+ patrons (maximum of 1) and $25,000 backers (maximum of 5). (VERY LIMITED!!!) Achievements #3 (Stretch Goal) (both Kickstarter and Indiegogo) (ALL UNLOCKED) * $500,000 - Main stretch goal * $600,000 * $700,000 * $800,000 * $1,000,000 * $1,250,000 * $1,500,000 * $1,750,000 * $2,000,000 * $2,250,000 * $2,500,000 * $2,750,000 * $3,000,000 - Crowdfunding Mascots * $3,250,000 * $3,500,000 - Loylaty Shop * $3,750,000 * $4,000,000 * $4,250,000 * $4,500,000 * $4,750,000 * $5,000,000 * $5,250,000 * $5,500,000 * $5,750,000 * $6,000,000 * $6,250,000 * $6,500,000 * $6,750,000 * $7,000,000 * $7,250,000 * $7,500,000 * $7,750,000 * $8,000,000 - Genealogy Records * $8,250,000 - Lineage System * $8,500,000 - Vengeance Map * $8,750,000 - Revenge Mode * $9,000,000 - Solstice Plan * $9,500,000 - Sacred Forge System * $10,000,000 - Duality * $12,500,000 - * $15,000,000 - * $20,000,000 * $25,000,000 * $30,000,000 * $35,000,000 * $40,000,000 * $45,000,000 * $50,000,000 * $60,000,000 * $70,000,000 * $80,000,000 * $90,000,000 * $100,000,000 * $125,000,000 * $150,000,000 * $200,000,000 Category:Fanmade Category:Fan History